Saos Menjadi Chaos
by 13th Hell
Summary: Ketika Armin dan Eren bertengkar dan meminta maaf. Sebuah masalah yang ditimbulkan karena saos. Warning! Semua nama chara diparodikan, sesuai dari 'Pesantren Al-Sekoting'. Celeng fic For: 'ARMIN CS05 CHALLENGE'. minat? RnR.


**Disclaimer: Singeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama.**

**Yupi milik PT Yupi Indo Jelly Gummy.**

**Al-Sekoting RP milik Al-Sekoting RP parody. **

**Quote rata-rata milik parody dan RP-nya.**

**Pesantren Al-Sekoting milik Ustadz Rifa'I selaku pembuatnya.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materil maupun non-materil dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Warning!**

**For: 'ARMIN CS05 CHALLENGE'**

**Statusisasi AU, Konspirasi Karakter (OOC), Labil Setting, **

**Didedikasisasi untuk Al-Sekotong Parody, **

**Fokus cerita pada Armin dan Eren.**

**DLDR, minat? Ripiw plis!**

**Genre: Friendship, parody.**

**©Hell13 **

**Mempersembahkan**

**Saos Menjadi Chaos**

* * *

_"Kata Pak Ustadz Rifa'i sesama muslim harus saling memafkan."_

.

.

.

.

Biru langit membentang luas, awan tipis berarak teritup angin sesekali menghalangi teriknya mentari siang. Bocah 15 tahun itu masih saja duduk di pinggiran bantaran sungai, menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan surai pirangnya. Wajahnya mengadah, Iris mata sebening lautannya menatap langit. Mencoba mencari jawab dalam bentangan biru yang tak berujung.

Helaan nafas mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Pandangannya kini beralih pada sungai yang mengalir tenang di depannya. Memorinya berputar kembali pada kejadian pagi tadi, nyeri di dadanya kembali terasa. Tak menyangka sahabatnya bisa berkata begitu.

Ya bukan salah sahabatnya juga sih, dirinya pun ikut andil dalam pertengkaran ini. Rasa sesal pun kembali menelusuk hatinya, ia gelengkan kepalanya mengusir perasaan yang menurutnya salah. Bukan ia yang seharusnya minta maaf tapi Eren. Ya, sahabatnya itu yang harusnya minta maaf.

.

.

.

.

"Hei!"

Panggilan seseorang mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan di atas lereng tempatnya duduk. Di sana berdiri seorang om– ah, Pria paruh baya dengan sepeda kumbang sedang melambai padanya. Armin menaikan sebelah alisnya. Orang itu pun menuntun sepedanya dengan hati-hati menuju tempat Armin duduk. Ya, lerengnya cukup curam sih.

"Kamu Armin Alamin kan?" tanya orang itu, senyuman ramah terkembang di wajahnya. Armin hanya mengangguk.

"Kenalkan, saya Kak Ness!"

–Armin cengo.

PD, itu yang terukir di pikiran Armin. Saat sang om– oh, Pria paruh baya itu mengatakan sebutan untuk panggilannya. Demi Titan Eren! Kakak-kakak mananya orang di depannya ini?

"Kak? Bang jangan sok imut deh."

–Jutek Armin kumat. Salahkan pada om– maksudnya pria-paruh-baya di depannya ini.

"Jadi Armin kenal saya?"

"Abang yang sering masok gorengan di warung Yamirah kan?"

"Iya, itu Abang!"

–Kilauan ala komik shojou bertebaran di sekitar wajah pria bernama lengkap Dita Nessulaiman itu. Sepertinya ia bahagia, Armin _notice_ dirinya. Sementara Armin sendiri hanya cengok untuk kedua kalinya. Sungguh, dalam pikirannya hanya ada kalimat _'Om-om ini kenapa absurd sekali?!'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Armin kenapa? Kok keliatannya murung?"

Ness memulai topik pembicaraan, ia pun mendudukan dirinya pada hamparan rumput di samping Armin. Armin hanya melengos, terlihat kesal karena merasa waktunya sendiri kini telah terinterupsi.

"Itu bukan urusan Abang kan."

Sinis, masih saja ia pertahankan. Selain karena pertanyaan orang di sampingnya ini mengingatkannya pada masalahnya.

"Kalo, ga mau cerita juga ga papa. Oh, ya! Ini, makanlah." Ucap Ness, menjulurkan sebuah bungkusan kresek hitam pada Armin.

Armin sedikit melirik. Jujur ia kesal dengan orang yang sok kenal, seperti pria di sampingnya ini. Namun cacing di perutnya tak bisa berkompromi, suara nyaring pun menggema dari perutnya. Ness terkikik geli.

"Sudah ku duga, kau belum makan. Ayo ambilah, tak usah malu-malu. Kasihan perutmu tak kau isi."

Ness kembali menjulurkan bungkusan itu, dengan wajah merah Armin pun merebut bungkusan itu. Di dalamnya ternyata berisi sebungkus Sari Rotitan dan sekotak susu TitanMilk, sepertinya dari warung Yamirah.

"Itu bonus dari Krista, dia bilang sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena terus memasok gorengan ke warung sahabatnya. Padahal seharusnya Abang kan, yang harusnya berterima kasih."

Tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Ness, sedang Armin hanya diam sambil menikmati makanan pemberian Ness. Jeda mereka hanya terdiam, hanya suara kunyahan dan seruputan acara makan-memakan Armin yang terdengar. Ness sendiri hanya menikmati angin pinggir sungai yang memainkan bandana putih penutup kepalanya. Ia juga kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku bertengkar dengan dia."

Ness sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Armin yang tiba-tiba, ia tak menyangka Armin benar-benar akan berbicara. Lebih lagi curhat. Namun ia merasa senang, senyuman pun terukir di wajahnya.

"Itu bukan salahku. Aku bosan terus-terusan menerima sikap manja Eren, mentang-mentang Mikasa selalu membelanya."

Armin menggembungkan pipinya, memorinya kembali pada kejadian di kelas pagi tadi. Keributan yang berujung pertengkarannya dengan Eren, sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

**Flash back**

_Bocah pirang itu memasuki kelasnya, wajahnya terlihat kusut. Terlihat dari alisnya yang bertaut juga bibirnya yang mengerucut. Syukurlah saat itu kelas sedang ramai, jadi tak ada yang memperhatikan makhluk adam itu terlihat terlalu imut._

"_Armin!"_

–_Sebelum seruan dari bocah lain memusatkan perhatian kelas seketika dan ya, bisa dibayangkan tak ada yang tak terpesona dengan keimutan bocah pirang itu. Baik kaum adam maupun hawa. Tapi cerita flash back ini bukan terfokus pada jeritan para fangirl dan nosebleed-nya fanboy, tapi tentang bocah berambut coklat manis yang kini memasang cengiran khasnya di depan Armin– si bocah pirang tadi._

"_Pinjem buku Fisika-mu dong." _

_Jurus Pupy Eyes no jutsu ala Eren– bocah di depan Armin– pun dia keluarkan. Armin yang biasa dan karena mood-nya sedang buruk, hanya melengos kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Eren. Sekarang gantian Eren yang cemberut._

"_Armin! Eren lagi ngomong juga!"_

_Si bocah bersurai Drak Brown itu pun mendekati meja teman sejak kecilnya itu, dia melipat tangannya di dada. Disandarkan punggungnya pada meja Armin, wajahnya masih tertekuk. Kesal karena dicueki._

"_Kau kenapa sih. Jutek banget, Min. Kaya cewek lagi PMS aja." Ucap Eren asal. Armin yang mendengar sedikit terkejut, wajahnya memerah. Dia pun berdiri tiba-tiba._

"_Sekali-kali kerjakan PR mu sendiri! Itu sebabnya kau tak pernah dapat nilai bagus! Kau terlalu bodoh! Dan Aku bukan perempuan, Eren!"_

_Bentakan Armin, membuat seisi kelas sunyi. Eren lah yang paling syok, sebenarnya tadi ia hanya bercanda. Tapi ucapan Armin yang mengatainya bodoh, sudah cukup membuat pitamnya naik._

"_Kau memang pinter, Min! Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya saja mengatai orang lain bodoh! Dasar rambut Bobs kutuan!"_

"_Enak saja! Aku ga kutuan! Dasar anak manja!"_

"_Eren gak manja! Dasar tsundere!"_

–_Dan acara caci-mencaci pun berlanjut, membuat seisi kelas mengerubungi dua bocah labil tadi. bahkan ada yang memasang taruhan, seperti si rambut coklat cepak Joko pada temannya si Botak yang katanya bersahaja –Connie. Sungguh kelakuan yang tak patut dicontoh. _

"_Eren, hentikan!"_

_Suara dingin dari gadis cantik berjilbab merah mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran itu. gadis itu berdiri tepat di tengah kedua bocah yang memang juga sahabatnya. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu sudah berdiri di sana. Tapi sepertinya dua bocah itu terlalu asyik dan tak menghiraukan ucapan gadis tadi._

"_Pirang ngambang!"_

"_Eren–"_

"_Cowok kok manis!"_

"_Kamu sendiri, cowok kok can–"_

_Tiba-tiba Eren terjatuh di tangan Mikasa– Gadis yang sedari tadi dihiraukan. Sepertinya gadis itu memukul tengkuk Eren, sehingga bocah itu pingsan. Anak-anak yang ada di sana pun langsung berwajah horor, terutama Armin._

"_Sudah ku bilang, hentikan." Ucap Mikasa dingin, garis-garis imajiner ala komik horror menghiasi wajahnya. _

_Seluruh murid yang tadinya mengerubungi mereka pun berlari menjauh dan kelas kembali seperti semula. Sepertinya tatapan tajam Mikasa yang mengatakan –'Ini bukan tontonan! Pergi atau mati!'– sangat ampuh._

_Mikasa pun membawa Eren ke UKS, sementara Armin hanya bernafas lega sambil duduk di bangkunya. Jujur, tadi ia juga sempat takut pada Mikasa. Mikasa sangat protektif pada Eren, sepupunya. Ada yang menyakiti Eren sedikit saja, pulang-pulang pasti babak belur. Tentu saja Armin tidak ingin bernasib sama, hanya saja hari ini lain. Ia sedang bad mood. Jadi ia emosi mendengar perkataan Eren, meski itu hanya bercanda. Untunglah, sepertinya Mikasa mengerti. Jadi ia selamat._

_Mengenai Mood-nya sendiri, itu karena semalam ia harus mendengar ayah angkatnya –Ipin Semut– menceramahinya panjang lebar karena aksi penghabisan saos dari warung bakso Bang Rustam._

_Bukan salahnya juga sih, Mas Budi– Partner Bang Rustam– memberinya saran mengenai masalah rambutnya. Katanya kalo sampoan pake saos, kutu-kutu bisa hilang tak berbekas. Entah apa yang membuat Armin mengikuti saran itu, mungkin dia lelah dengan kutu-kutu yang menginvasi rambutnya. Jadi ia pun melakukan saran dari mas Budi. _

_Mas Budi sendiri juga membantunya meminjam saos Bang Rustam, tapi Armin tak tahu kalo Mas Budi lupa ijin sama Bang Rustam. Jadilah Bang Rustam marah dan memberitahu Ayahanda Ipin. Sepertinya memang dewa kesialan sedang berbaik hati padanya, Armin pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris._

**Flash Back end**

.

.

.

.

"Adaw!"

–Jeritan bocah beriris Zamrud itu menggema di setiap sudut masjid. Sebuah kibasan peci, rupanya sukses menghantam kepalanya.

"Kok Pak Ustadz mukul Eren sih!"

Protes bocah itu, bibirnya mengerucut. Di sudut matanya terlihat setitik airmata, tanganya sendiri sibuk mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau yang salah, Bocah! Jadi selama ini kau mencontek Armin dalam mengerjakan PR-mu?"

Eren ketangkap basah, ia lupa men-_skip_ kejadian pencotekan itu, tapi kalo tidak diceritakan malah jadi tidak nyambung kan? Ya sudahlah siap-siap saja terkena ceramah Pak Ustadz, pikir Eren.

"Habis, Eren kan tidak mengerti."

Mencoba membela diri. Kepalanya ia tundukan sambil memandang ke arah lain. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah juga ternyata. Ustadz Rifa'i– orang yang bersama Eren– hanya bisa menghela nafas, bocah di depannya ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

Eren adalah santri kesayangannya, entah kenapa bocah yang sesungguhnya bandelnya hampir setara dengan Joko– santri lainnya– itu cukup bisa diandalkan. Seperti membelikan ia Yupi, membantunya mencari sandalnya yang hilang dengan pelaku yang sudah bisa diperdiksikan siapa, dan lain sebagainya. Jadi sedikitnya ia menyukai bocah manis yang duduk di depannya ini, apalagi setelah kepergian orang terkasihnya. Bocah di depannya, sedikitnya cukup menghibur.

"Minta maaflah padanya."

"Hah?!"

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataan ku, Eren."

–Eren bergidik ngeri, saat peci Rifa'i sudah siap menghantam kepalanya –lagi.

"Tapi kan Armin juga salah."

"Tidak ada salahnya meminta maaf duluan."

"Tapi…"

–Eren masih ragu, wajahnya mulai terlihat gusar. Gengsinya ternyata lebih tinggi. Ustadz Berwajah datar itu pun tanpa segan, mengibaskan pecinya kembali ke kepala Eren.

"Aduh! Kok mukul lagi sih!"

Eren mengusap kembali kepalanya, Dari kejauhan terlihat gadis yang sedang meremas-remas sajadahnya. Dia Mikasa, gadis itu sedang duduk bersama Riko –kakak kelasnya– sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan mengenai pengajian akhir minggu ini. Namun fokus Mikasa lebih pada bocah yang duduk di bagian tempat laki-laki shalat. Ya, pada Eren yang sedang mengobrol dengan Pak ustadz sehabis shalat Dzuhur itu.

Mikasa memang tidak terlalu suka pada Ustadz dengan tinggi 160cm itu, mungkin karena Pak Ustadz sering memukul Eren dan menyuruh Eren membeli yupi dan sebagainya. Mikasa merasa Eren diperbudak Pak Ustadz.

Kembali pada Pak Ustadz dan Eren. Pak Ustadz kini menatap serius bocah itu.

"Ingat ini, Eren. Sesama muslim harus saling memaafkan!"

"Eh?"

"Sudah sekarang cari Armin dan minta maaf. Saya mau ke makam dulu."

Ustadz Rifa'i pun berdiri dan menyampirkan sajadahnya di pundaknya, Eren pun ikut berdiri. Wajah Eren terlihat sedikit sendu, sepertinya Ustadz di depannya masih berduka atas meninggalnya Jeng Petra dua minggu lalu. Dia jadi tidak enak malah curhat mengenai masalahnya.

"Pak Ustadz!" panggil Eren, Rifa'i pun menengok ke arahnya. Sedikit bingung, terlihat dari alisnya yang naik satu.

"TATAKAE!" Jerit Eren.

–Dan hadiah kibasan sajadah kini menghantam wajahnya, Eren pun mengelus-elus wajahnya yang kena gamparan sajadah. Tentu saja itu sakit, namun ia tersenyum karena sempat melihat senyum tipis Pak Ustadz sebelum Ustadz pencinta yupi itu berlalu.

"Dasar bocah."

Eren pun tak bisa menahan cengiran yang kini menghiasi wajahnya, saat mendengar dengusan Rifa'I tadi. Setidaknya ia sedikit lega bisa melihat senyum Pak Ustadz lagi. Dia pun berlari keluar masjid. Tugasnya sekarang adalah mencari Armin dan meminta maaf. Ya, sesuai dengan saran Pak Ustadz tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Hemm, jadi begitu masalahnya." Komentar Ness, sambil mengusap-usap dagunya yang sedikit kasar karna jenggot tipisnya.

"Eren yang salah kan?"

"Ya, tapi Armin juga salah, melampiaskan kekesalan pada temanmu itu."

–Armin sedikit terkejut, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain berlawanan dengan tempat duduk Ness. Sepertinya perkataan Ness benar, sehingga ia sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Minta maaflah pada Eren."

Wajah Armin langsung menatap pria di sampinya itu, dia merasa tak setuju dengan saran dari Ness. Armin masih merasa bukan dia yang harusnya minta maaf.

"Eren yang harusnya minta maaf, Bang!" serunya.

"Meminta maaf duluan tak membuatmu menjadi pihak yang salah kok."

–Armin terdiam. Lagi ia merasa perkataan Ness benar, namun egonya kembali bicara. Ia merasa lebih mudah jika Eren yang duluan meminta maaf.

"Emm. Kalo tidak salah pak ustadz pernah bilang. 'Sesama muslim harus saling memaafkan' ingat tidak?"

Armin mengangguk, ya ia ingat ceramah Pak Ustadz jum'at minggu lalu. Tapi tetap saja, egonya masih bermain dipikirannya.

"Memang Armin senang, terus-terusan bermusuhan sama Eren? Tidak bermain lagi dengannya. Pikirkanlah baik-baik, tidak enak lama-lama bermusuhan begitu."

–Armin tertunduk. Diingatnya masa-masa yang ia lalui bersama Eren, bermain bersama. Eren yang sering membelanya jika ada anak-anak usil yang mengganggunya dan memori-memori indah yang ia lalui bersama sahabatnya itu. Ah, Armin baru sadar betapa berharganya sahabatnya itu.

"Aku… Aku mau minta maaf pada Eren!"

–Seru Armin, kemudian berdiri tiba-tiba. Ness sampai terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Armin, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kalau mau, Abang bisa mengantarmu ke rumah Eren. Sekalian Abang mau ke Warung Aningsih, ngambil hasil jualan kemarin."

"Eh? Beneran bang?"

"Ya, beneran lah! Shalot masih bisa ditumpangi dua orang kok!" ucap Ness sambill menepuk-nepuk boncengan di sepeda kumbangnya.

"Abang ini aneh, masa sepeda dinamain."

–Komentar Armin, sambil duduk di boncengan sepeda. Sementara Ness mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Sepeda ini temen setia Abang. Kemana-mana ia menemani, kau tau."

"Jadi Abang FA ya?"

"FA? apaan tuh?"

"_Forever Alone_!" Seru Armin, tawa lepas keluar dari mulutnya.

Ness hanya tersenyum, sepertinya ia berhasil membuat bocah diboncengannya ini _move on_ dari galaunya. Kayuhan Ness pun semakin cepat, membuat surai pirang Armin menari-nari diterbangkan angin. Armin mendongak menatap langit biru yang membentang, senyuman kini terukir di wajahnya. keputusannya sudah bulat, ia akan menemui Eren dan minta maaf.

.

.

.

.

"Bang, maafin Budi, Bang. Budi tau Budi salah ga ijin ama Abang."

"Aku lelah Bud, lelah!" seru Rustam. Tangannya masih terlipat di dadanya. "Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan kesalahan, hah?"

–Budi tertunduk.

"Budi ngaku salah. Maafin Budi ya,Bang."

–Suara Budi bergetar.

Pria yang tingginya hampir dua meter itu sedang berusaha membujuk pria lain, yang adalah _partner_-nya dalam berjualan bakso. Sementara pria lainnya hanya mendongak angkuh, masih kesal dengan kesalahan pria bernama lengkap Budi Fubarsyah itu. Budi pun hanya menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Assalamualaikum, tuk! Tu– atuk!"

"Waalaikum salam. Ini bukan film 3D anak TK itu, Mas Eren. Plis!"

"Eh! Maaf deh Mas Budi, keseringan nonton film itu sih." Eren nyengir.

"Mau pesan bakso, Mas Eren?"

"Ah, gak kok Mas Budi. Eren nyariin Armin nih, liat gak?"

Mendengar nama Armin, Budi langsung berjengit kaget. Sementara di bagian gerobak bakso, sempat mendengar bunyi mangkok yang di taruh kasar oleh Bang Rustam.

"Bang Rustam kenapa, Mas?" tanya Eren, polos.

"Aduh, Mas Eren. Jangan ngomongin Armin di sini ya."

"Hah? Emang kenapa?"

Eren malah kepo, akhirnya Budi mau tidak mau menceritakan kejadian semalam. Tentang saus sampo penghilang kutu buat Armin, yang berujung kemarahan Bang Rustam karena tak ijin dahulu mengambil saus dari warungnya. Setelah selesai mendengar cerita Mas Budi, Eren tertawa lepas.

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya. Pantes tadi pagi Armin jutek banget."

"Ya, gitu Mas. Tapi masalahnya Bang Rustam sekarang masih marah nih."

Budi kembali terlihat sendu, Eren pun kembali teringat pertengkarannya dengan Armin. Ah, dia seharusnya tak tertawa seperti ini dan tadi pagi seharusnya ia peka terhadap perasaan Armin. Eren jadi merasa bersalah.

"Tenang mas, Eren bakal bantu deh."

"Eh? Beneran?"

Wajah Budi terlihat sumringah, mendengar pernyataan Eren. Eren hanya mengangguk, meyakinkan.

"Bang Rustam! Sini deh!" Teriak Eren memanggil _partner_ orang yang duduk di depannya.

"Ada apa kau manggil-manggil aku, Ren?"

"Abang ama Mas Budi baikan gih." Pinta Eren, Rustam mendelik.

"Jangan ikut campur kau, Ren. Ini masalah aku dan dia!" Bang Rustam menunjuk Budi, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang.

"Woles dong, Bang. Kata pak ustadz, Sesama muslim harus saling memafkan!"

Budi dan Rustam terdiam, mereka ingat penuturan Pak Ustadz yang dikatakan Eren tadi. Itu ceramah Pak Ustadz Jum'atan minggu lalu.

"Lagi, memang Abang mau kejadian bakso asin dulu terulang lagi?"

–Rustam menggeleng.

"Makanya. Ayo baikan!"

Sekali lagi Eren meminta. Budi melirik Rustam yang berdiri di sampingnya, Rustam pun melirik Budi. Sementara Eren masih menanti.

"Baiklah Bud, kau ku maafkan!"

–Akhirnya Rustam pun berkata. Mendengar hal itu, Budi langsung berdiri dan memeluk Rustam.

"Makasih, Bang!" Serunya. Rustam pun hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Budi.

Setelah dirasa semuanya telah membaik, Eren pun pergi diam-diam. Ia masih punya urusan, ya mencari Armin. Ia juga ingin cepat-cepat berbaikan, seperti Rustam-Budi tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Makasih ya, Bang!"

Armin melambai-lambai seiring kepergian Ness dengan sepedahnya, Ness juga hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan. Setelah Ness menjauh, Armin melangkah ke pekarangan rumah Eren. Di depan pintu rumah sahabatnya itu, ia menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup.

"Assalamualaikum!"

"Walaikum salam."

–Terdengar jawaban dari dalam, disusul terbukanya pintu rumah Eren. Di daun pintu terlihat pria paruh baya dengan kacamata _Harry Potter_ dan rambut yang terurai panjang.

"Oh! Armin. Ada apa ya?"

"Eren-nya ada ga, Om?"

"Eren? Dia masih di masjid. Tadi sih masih ngobrol sama pak ustadz habis shalat Dzuhur tadi."

"Oh gitu ya. Ya udah deh, saya ke masjid dulu aja."

"Wah kalo gitu sekalian aja. Saya juga mau ke masjid, sebentar lagi kan Adzan Asar."

Armin hanya mengangguk, hari ini dia merasa ditemani om-om terus perasaan. Tapi ya sudahlah, dia tidak mau ambil pusing. Setelah Pak Grisha–bapaknya Eren– siap, mereka pun melangkah bersama ke masjid Pesantren Al-Sekoting.

Sepanjang perjalanan Pak Grisha dan Armin hanya diam, Sepertinya memang tak ada topik yang dibicarakan. Selain karena pikiran Armin hanya ada Eren.

Shalat Ashar telah usai. Armin mencoba mencari sahabatnya di barisan-barisan shaf shalat, namun nihil. Sosok sahabatnya sama sekali tak nampak. Eren tak shalat di masjid.

"Heh! Armin? Nyari siapa toh?"

"Eh? Mas Connie. Nyari Eren nih, Mas. Liat gak?"

"Oh Mas Eren? Tadi sih ketemu di jalan deket Mushala warung Yamirah. Katanya dia mau shalat di sana aja. Ya, saya sih lebih seneng shalat di sini, lebih nyaman aja. Jadi saya ke masjid aja sendiri, makanya tadi terlambat dua rakaat."

–Mas Connie menjelaskan, Armin hanya mengangguk paham.

"Ya udah kalo gitu, saya mau nyari Eren dulu ya, Mas!"

"Eh! Tunggu dulu!"

"Apa lagi, Mas?"

"Kamu masih marahan sama Eren?"

–Armin terdiam, namun kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Iya, Mas. Tapi saya ingin baikan, makanya nyari dia."

"Hoo. Bagus-bagus! Lagi pula pak ustadz pernah bilang kan. Sesama muslim harus saling memaafkan."

"Yups! Ya, udah ya, Mas. Saya pamit dulu. Assalamualaikum!"

"Waalaikum salam!"

–Dan Armin pun keluar dari masjid, dia masih harus mencari Eren. Kemudian minta maaf dan berbaikan, itu rencananya.

.

.

.

.

"Jok, kamu sebenernya cinta aku gak sih?"

"Ko-kok nanyanya gitu sih? Ya, ci-cintalah!"

"Tuh kan! Kamu gagap gitu!"

"Bu-bukan gitu sha! Aku cuma malu!"

"Eh?"

–Sasha pun melihat wajah Joko yang udah merah kaya kepiting rebus, dia pun tertawa terbahak.

"Jangan ketawa dong, Sha!"

"Pfft. Maaf deh abis kamu lucu sih."

"Ya udah deh, terus kenapa tadi kamu tiba-tiba nanya gitu?"

"Abis tadi pas Mikasa lewat kamu diem, kaya terpesona gitu."

–Sasha kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku gak terpesona kok, Sha. Cuma perasaan kamu aja itu, aku kan udah _move on_ ke kamu."

"Beneran? Buktiin coba!"

–Joko diem, dia bingung mau buktiin gimana. Masa iya, dia mau lamar Sasha gitu? Namun sebelum Joko ingin mengatakan sesuatu seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Hayoo! Sesama muslim harus saling memafkan loh!"

–Ternyata itu Eren yang muncul tiba-tiba dari semak-semak belakang tempat Joko-Sasha duduk. Tentu saja itu membuat dua sejoli itu kaget.

"Gue ga marahan, Ren! Ngapain minta maaf! Lagi sejak kapan elo di situ?"

"Oh, kirain! Dari tadi sih." Eren nyengir, hampir aja Joko timpuk pake sandal kalo Sasha gak melarangnya.

"Kamu ngapain di sini, Ren ?"

"Oh iya! Gue nyari Armin, Sha! Liat ga?"

"Armin? Aku ga liat sih. Ya kan, Jok?"

–Joko hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Jangan-jangan elo malah, yang belom maapan ama dia ya?"

Tebak Joko, Eren menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Pandangannya beralih ke arah lain.

"Ya, gitu deh! Tapi gue mau minta maaf kok! Makanya gue nyari dia!"

"Ya udah! Terus ngapain lo nguping orang pacaran, Dudul!"

–Joko jadi gemes liat temen yang dulunya rivalnya ini. Ya, dulu memang Eren sempet menjabat sebagai rival Joko, waktu jaman Joko masih ngejar-ngejar Mikasa. Sekarang Joko udah _move on_, jadi Eren sudah dianggapnya teman seperjuangan aja.

"_Sorry_ deh, Mamen. Iseng aja kok!" Eren nyengir lagi, bener-bener minta Joko gaplok rasanya.

"Ya udah ya! Aye cacaw dulu!" Pamit Eren, dia pun berlari menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Armin, dia sudah berusaha secepatnya ke Mushala itu. Namun sosok Eren sudah menghilang entah kemana. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mampir ke warung Yamirah.

"Krista! Sini deh."

"Ada apa sih, Yamirah?"

"Tadaah~"

–Sebuah toples berisi ikan cupang berwarna-warni, kini berada di depan Krista.

"Wah! Cantiknya! Kamu dapet dari mana?"

"Tadi ada yang jual depan mushala. Aku beli aja. Ini buat kamu. Ga mungkin aku melihara ikan. Ikan mas kemaren aja mati, padahal baru setengah hari."

–Krista terkikik geli.

"Makasih ya!"

"Iya, ya udah balik kerja yuk!"

–Krista pun mengangguk, diletakannya toples kaca itu di meja dekat jendela etalase kasir. Saat itu Krista melihat Armin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu bambu warung Yamirah.

"Armin?"

"Eh? Assalamuailaikum, Krista!"

"Waalaikum salam. Kenapa berdiri di situ, ayo masuk."

"Gak usah, Kris. Aku cuma mau nanya aja kok! Liat Eren gak?"

"Eren? Gak, dia gak datang ke sini hari ini."

–Armin mengangguk, mengerti.

"Ada apa memang? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama?"

"Ah? Ga papa kok! Ya udah ya aku cari Eren lagi."

Armin pun pamit dan melangkah keluar dari warung Yamirah. Semakin lama langkahnya semakin cepat, dia sekarang tahu dimana Eren berada. Ikan Cupang Yamirah tadi mengingatkannya pada kenangan masa kecil dulu bersama Eren, sekelebat memori yang sama terjadi di masa kecil ia dan Eren. Ah, ia tak sabar ingin bertemu sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana~ kemana~ kemana~. Ku harus mencari Armin Alamin~"

–lagu parodian dangdut ciptaan Eren mengalun indah dari mulut Eren. Sebenarnya ia kesal, sudah keliling pesantren mencari Armin, masih saja tak menemukan sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Armin kemana sih? Susah banget dicariin. Ga tau apa, gue mau minta maaf!"

Dumel Eren, kesal. Ia lemparkan batu kerikil ke tengah hamparan sawah di depannya. Ya, dia kini sedang duduk di atas bukit kecil di pinggir sawah sambil memeluk kedua dengkulnya, tangannya sibuk memainkan kerikil yang ia ingin lemparkan lagi.

"Kalau kau terus melempar batu seperti itu nanti dimarahi Pak Tani loh!"

–Suara familiar itu, seketika mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah orang yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Armin!"

"Assalamualaikum, Eren."

"Waalaikum salam. Ta-tapi sejak kapan kamu di sini?"

"Baru kok! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, capek tahu!"

–Armin mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Eren, ia menjulurkan satu kakinya sedang kakinya yang lain tertekuk jadi penopang dagunya. Eren hanya memperhatikan Armin.

"Kenapa?"

–Eren berjengit kaget, karena ketahuan memperhatikan Armin.

"Gak papa kok!"

–Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu, entah kenapa dia jadi sulit untuk mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi ingin disampaikan. Begitu juga dengan bocah pirang di sebelahnya. Sejenak mereka hanya menikmati semilir angin pinggir sawah sore itu.

"Eren!"

"Armin!"

–Terkejut dengan panggilan nama yang serempak, mereka pun saling menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian tawa pun meledak diantara mereka. Merasa lucu dengan ekspresi wajah di depannya.

"Aku minta maaf ya, Min!"

"Aku juga, Ren!"

"Jadi kita baikan kan?" tanya Eren, ia menjulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Tentu saja!" Armin pun menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Eren.

Kemudian mereka menampilkan cengiran khas mereka sambil menyentuhkan kedua dahi mereka.

"Teman selamanya!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Hari mereka pun diakhiri dengan tawa renyah dari dua bocah yang akhirnya berbaikan kembali, setelah hari panjang mereka dilalui dengan keegoisan dan petualangan saling mencari sahabatnya hanya untuk mengatakan maaf. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

Sementara dibalik ilalang semak-semak di belakang bocah itu telah berdiri beberapa makhluk yang kini sedang memperhatikan dua bocah yang sedang bercanda-ria.

"Ah! Akhirnya mereka baikan juga." Ucap Ness, lega.

"Eren, gak shalat di masjid. Nanti akan saya hukum dia!" ucap Pak Ustadz sambil memakan yupinya.

"Dia shalat di Mushala!" Bela Mikasa, Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. Tidak terima sepupunya mau di-_bully_ Ustadz berbeda tinggi 10cm di depannya ini.

"Sudah-sudah." Ucap Ipin, berusaha melerai Santri-Ustadz yang tak pernah akur ini. Sedang istrinya, Hanjinatun hanya terkikik geli.

* * *

**TAHMAT**

* * *

**AN:  
**

**Terima kasih aye ucapin buat, Aydan Ai Deathday a.k.a Ai Selai Strawberry a.k.a my uke, yang udah gue gangguin minta saran dan ngedit cerita gue. LOL**

**Thanks juga untuk para RP-er Sekoting dan Fan Page 'Pesantren Al sekoting yang selalu menghibur gue. Jadi gue persembahkan penpik ini untuk kalian**

**Thanks juga buat seluruh pembaca penpik ini dan yang suka ataupun yang ripiw.**

**Terakhir, kali ini penpik terakhir gue untuk Sekoting. Berhubung minggu depan SnK udah tamat. LOL.**


End file.
